


Avengers, Assemble!

by CallMeQuill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #I've never really written a marvels story, #This may be shit, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: When Loki wants to take over the world again, its up to The avengers and a group of superhero miscreants to save the day and stop Loki.





	Avengers, Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Now, i've never made an avengers story before, but i have made a superhero one before. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> This story comes years before Infinity Wars, yet they still have their upgraded suits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke story. If people want more of this story then I'll do more of this story

Tony Stark stepped out into the cool air of his balcony.  
"Sir, someone's on the line for you. Its Fury." Jarvis says, dinging.

"Tell him I said no to anything he wants." Tony says, looking out over the city. He sighs as his feet dangle over the edge. "Jarvis, cancel any appointments I have this afternoon. I'll be just staying here tonight."

"Why is that, Stark?" Tony groans in annoyance.

"I already fucking told you No." Tony gets up.

"Language!!"

"Oh, and you brought that asshole too??" Tony shoves past Steve, grabbing a drink from his personal bar. "Dr.Banner, i see that they dragged you here to, oh, and you too Peter. Nice to see you to."

"H-hi Mister.Stark..." Peter waves.

"Hello peter." Tony drinks his beer. "So, why get everyone together? What do you want?"

"Loki is back." Tony doesn't even look at them.

"So? You guys can handle this yourself." Tony turns away from them.

"Okay, when did you become such a dick?" Steve says, looking at Tony. Tony laughs.

"When did i become such a dick?? When i started caring for what i do, Steve!"

"why are you so angry?!"

"Because, Steve." Tony lowers his hand, his was about to blast Steve Rogers into another dimension. "I just want to be alone, and you guys wont leave me alone!"

"Oh yes, because its my fault--"

"Shut up. Both of you." Scarlett glares at both of them.

"Loki is destroying the world as we know it and you two are arguing like children!" Bruce says, standing between them. Tony sighs frustratedly.

"Fine. Whatever." Tony rolls his eyes.

"Well, now that Steve and Tony stopped arguing, let me explain the problem."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New York, USA. 10:29am  
\------------------------  
"So, you mean to tell me that Loki took over part of shield?" Natasha says.

"Only the bad guys Miss Romanov, but yes. Loki stole half of Shield."

"How could you let my brother try and take over the world again?" Thor grumbles.

"It wasn't our fault. Something or someone broke him out of containment." Nick puts a paper down on the table. It was a drawing of a alien, with blue skin and pink antenas. "This is TiRex. He comes from a planet far out from our solar system, and he's dangerous."

"Alright, what's so bad about him? Like, what did he do before he came here to Earth?" Tony bites into his sandwich.

"His planet exploded months before he came here to earth, all the aliens, except a few, was on the planet when it exploded, and get this, He was the one who blew up his planet. Said something about not enough. But anyway, he came here, someone notified me, and we captured him, and began studying him. He somehow came into contact with Loki and one day when the guards weren't watching close enough they escaped, with half of the guy we put in there."

"Damn.." Steve says.

"One question, how did you get this information about who he is? This seems to detail everything about him and his life." Vision holds up his copy.

"I have an informant that helps me in such alien matters. They're actually outsiders, They dont live in this galaxy."

"Who are they?"

"You wouldn't know them, dont worry about it Vision." Vision nods, still a bit skeptical.

"Anyway, look over the packet then once you have, we will go find Loki."

"Sir, Two girls are in the building, they've been stealing you files!" Jarvis chirps, and Tony stands up.

"Where are they?!"

"On the balcony!" The heroes run out, seeing the two girls.

"Alright Em, Is the flashdrive safe?"

"Yeah, I just sent it off."

"We should have taken care of Jarvis. He'll tell."

"That's the point. We'll see if these people are actually as clean as they say."

"And how will you figure that out?" Tony says with a growl.

"Well Mister Stark, we have a friend that will go over the flash drive we gave them. They'll analyze you guys and see if your intentions are pure or not." The girl sits down in midair.

"We really want to help take down Loki, but we can't risk our lives to help you guys."

"And why not?" Peter asks.

"Because we are the last of our kind, Peter Parker. Foolishly helping you now will result in our deaths. But our friend says you are safe, so we trust you. We know what is going on, Loki is here trying to destroy the world."

"Yes! So, you'll help?" Peter says.

"Of course. Come, we should get a actual plan together." 


End file.
